Why people think some dragons are evil ~QueenClam
This article is an article for what people think of other dragons. Some think of them as evil and some think of them as good. There is no good or bad, but just different opinions. Everyone is different and we should respect their opinions on dragons. Evil Vs Good Many beileve that there has to be a good and a bad to everything. You are either on this side or that side. This is true, but we need to understand how the other side thinks before we make any big judgements. Then we should decide wheather side we are on. We can be on both, but that is just who you are and your choice alone. Some decide to be with the dragonets and so that they can fight for their love ones and every other dragon is evil. While the evil side thinks that they are doing the right thing and so does it in their veiw of things. Sometimes they intensualy do it for the evil. To know if what they are doing is evil, we have to understand with our own judgment, or not judge them at all unless it is against a law of some kind. Evil What is evil? The dictionary says, "profoundly immoral and malevolent." Synonims are So saying, Evil are these words at the above. So saying, you can say that Whirlpool is evil, or Whirlpool is good. He is neither until you make your judgement. I personally think that evil is something that goes against my thinking and the law I follow. ( this creates Sin) To me Whirlpool did a sin ''trying to kill Tsunami becuase it was against the law I follow, but everyone sins, but not everyone is evil. Maybe has a little evil, but not evil. You might think that you would do it to because it doesn't go against your law, and if so, then you are with Whirlpool. Neither is also another option many people take. When someone is evil he does it that he notices what he is doing is evil. This we cannot identify only if we are in the perspective of the character. For right now if we figured out Tsunami wanted to kill Gill out of revenge or for a bounty and for her own good then maybe she is evil, but the author put us in her mind, so we know she was doing it for her own life. Whirlpool did it for greed. The author made him '''Look' evil, but we cannot really know what he is thinking plus what our law says. I think what he did was evil, but he didn't do it to be evil. He did it for greed, but not for evil. This shows that he isn't evil, but what he did was evil. This all depends on your law of things, but in my mind, he isn't evil, but deserves a punishment. Good Every one knows what good is. It is the main character and the guy who you think is the ''Good Guy. ''Well, who is the good guy? Can it be Hitler and you are a German wanting to win the war? or yourself? You will then think that the dragonets are the bad guy. Like Megamind. He was the good guy (Protagonist) while the super hero was the bad guy. Morrowseer is just doing what he does for his family. You would want to protect your family or your contry right? Is that evil? Maybe what he did was evil, but I don't think what he is, is evil. Burn is evil. Wanting to kill not wanting anything else. Violent and wicked. Conclusion Alright, so now we see that to identify is a dragon is good or evil, we have to see the law and try to see what the person is thinking. Was Tsunami really trying to kill Gill for evilness? Or for her safety? With this we need to look in their perspective, but to do this, we need to see their life and how it was lived. We don't know Whirlpool's life or Morrowseer, or Queen Scarlet or Battlewinner. They are all bad guys in our sight, but we need more imformation. We shouldn't be too hasty to judge and don't judge to provoke, and if you can only judge to provoke, then don't say anything about your opinioun. Quotes: What do you think of this article? (Name - Quote) NikkiMcCloud: "Well done. I agree with every word, except for one thing. How can Burn be evil, if, perhaps, she has a mental disorder? Then, it's really not her fault. All in all, it's a matter of perspective." Tsunami SeaWing- "No dragon is evil. Dragons do bad things to save their tribe and family, like Crocodile and Morrowseer, or because they don't have a choice, like Preyhunter." Category:Defenses Category:Prosecutions Category:Tribe Rights Activists